


Karena Kostum

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Dia menjahit kostum.





	Karena Kostum

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine!! © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Pre-Canon.

Ruby mengintip dari balik pintu kamar kakaknya. Di sana, Dia sedang asyik melipat-lipat kain putih dan biru tua. Ruby juga melihat kerah pelaut. Gadis kecil itu penasaran. Apa yang sedang kakaknya lakukan?

“Oneechan?” panggil Ruby sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Dia. “Sedang apa?”

Dia menoleh. “Menjahit kostum, Ruby.”

“Kostum apa?” tanya Ruby lagi. Ia duduk di samping kakaknya.

“Kostum _school idol_ ,” jawab Dia sambil menyerahkan sepotong kain kepada Ruby. “Aku, Mari-san, dan Kanan-san membuat grup _school idol_ , Ruby! Kami akan seperti μ’s!”

“Waaah!” Mata Ruby berbinar. “Apa saat aku SMA nanti aku boleh bergabung dengan grup kalian?”

“Tentu saja!” jawab Dia sambil melanjutkan jahitannya.

Mereka ... tidak tahu saja.


End file.
